Sound of Thunder
by AllTheEndlessPossibilities
Summary: It’s been nearly seven months since the crash and all hope for survival is slowly fading, nothing seems to be going right especially after Abby’s abrupt death. Everything and everyone had changed, especially Nathan.rest of Summary inside


_**Hi guys. I know I normally do other fics but I decided to give this show a shot I hope you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Flight 29 down**_

**_Summary: It's been nearly seven months since the crash and all hope for survival is slowly fading, nothing seems to be going right especially after Abby's abrupt death. Everything and everyone had changed, especially Nathan. Can Daley deal with Nathan's change or will it drive her and the castaways to the edge._**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

**F29Dwn Chapter One F29Dwn**

The distant sound of thunder rumbling echoed through out the vast island that seemed to be indifferent to it all, although the skies sparked blue and clouds moved slowly; the survivors of a plane crash, seven months prior, knew it meant a storm was brewing. Waves seemed restless and winds malicious, however the melancholy feeling still lingered among the now working crew.

Daley, the leader, looked out to the restless waves; her heart pounding quickly. If this storm was anything like the one they experienced months earlier they were going to have to brace themselves.

Her Aqua blue eyes looked down and away from the tedious storm, sighing she continued to tie rope. Preparing herself mentally for the storm, she was moving on autopilot. Everything felt so wrong, ever since Abby's death three months earlier, everyone was different but none more so than Nathan.

He had fallen into a state of shock that seemed to be persistent; no one could snap him back.

'_He probably blamed himself, since he saw her die and couldn't save her.'_ Daley told herself, repeating the same reassuring line that could possible account for his behavior. Her mind played back images of the old optimistic Nathan, always coming up with ideas and sarcastic remarks. Now, well; he didn't speak, he was the only who was truly on auto pilot, he did his job because it was the only thing he knew what to do.

At time he didn't seem to be alive, there were times (that if it wasn't for his breathing and sudden movements) that the crew figured him dead. Ever since Nathan's transformation, the castaways seemed to have changed as well.

Jackson; seemed more attentive to everything, always trying to come up with ideas to make the group more comfortable and keep them sane. However his own sanity was slowly deteriorating at his failed attempts to make Nathan react.

Melissa was steadily losing hope, however she never showed it, she tried to be the optimist but without Nathan's help it didn't seem to be working. However she seemed to never leave Nathan alone, she was at his side always. She told him of the progress thinking that when he was to snap back to reality he would forget; remember nothing if not reminded constantly.

Taylor seemed to have reacted almost as violently as Nathan. She had, in some way, lost her ditzy-ness, she was more aware of the fact that help wasn't coming anytime soon and that she need to get her head together and help out. She would occasionally say something to Nathan but he never responded to her.

Eric was no longer complaining. In fact he too began to come up with ideas; he was more productive and cut his slack and quick remarks to a minimum. He normally tried to make Nathan react but to no avail

And well Lex seemed much, much older than his actual age. He stressed himself with trying to come up with ideas to get Nathan back and get them rescued or off of the island.

If in fact if they had anything in common anymore it was trying to bring Nathan back. He in some way made the bond between them stronger, what was so ironic was that Nathan used to say that they needed to stick together, because together they were stronger.

None really listened until what happened.

Daley sighed. How had things gone so wrong? She let the wind caress her face and sway with her hair hoping that in some way that would take this load off of her and her friends.

"Day" Lex's voice snapped Daley out of her daze and back to reality. She looked down at her step brother, his chocolate like eyes stared at her a moment. She smiled at him.

"Yes Lex?" he seemed troubled which in turned worried her; she stopped tying the rope and looked at her little brother. "What wrong Lex?" he didn't speak, he didn't even look at her; he just looked down to the ground. Daley, getting more worried, knelt down and lifted her brother's chin so that his chocolate eyes met her aqua ones. "Lex what is it?"

Lex looked right into his sister's eyes, how could he say this and put it in a delicate way. His voice was timid but he still spoke. Still his eyes were on hers.

"Have you….Have you seen…." he looked down and back away from Daley. "Have you seen Nathan?" his words came out in a strong whisper that startled Daley.

She stared at Lex a moment, still registering his question. The world seemed to freeze around her as Lex's question echoed over and over in her mind. She slowly looked at Lex.

"Nathan's missing?" her voice came out in a mixture of disbelief and fear. No one had left Nathan alone since they had figured out he fell into this elaborate state of shock, in a way they all feared that if left alone, Nathan would do something drastic, almost life threatening.

F29DWN **Daley Cam on **F29DWN

"_How could, Nathan be missing! This was wrong. Everything was going wrong. What's worse the storm is making its way here and he's out there!"_

F29DWN **Daley Cam off** F29DWN

Standing up she ran a very shaky hand through her hair. Everything was going wrong. Thunder roared again. Nathan was missing and with this storm coming. How the heck did this happen? Who left him alone?

Lex watched as his sister began to bite her nails as she quickly and frantically paced back and forth.

"Day…" Daley looked at Lex. For a moment time stopped. There was a sudden telepathic sibling communication and as if they had transmitted instructions to one another; they speed off towards camp, their fear now evident within each desperate sprint.

"ERIC!" Daley called; she got no Answer "JACKSON" still no answer, growling she slammed her foot in the ground "TAYLOR!!!!" Almost as if expecting her named to be called, she ran out of the tent in rush, stopping abruptly as she looked at Daley.

"Do you have him?" she asked almost feverishly. Daley shook her head. Closing her eyes Taylor spoke, calmly but with tremor "Jackson and Eric are looking for him. I can't…..Day. Where is he?" blue clash with blue as both girls looked at one another.

"Taylor…I…"Daley didn't know what to tell her. Sighing she looked down to Lex. Taylor closed her eyes.

"Daley, please. Tell me you have him…" at Daley's no, Taylor let out a frustrated sigh. It took a moment before she let herself fall to the ground. Tears began to swell in her eyes; her face was buried in her hands. Lex looked at Daley before walking to Taylor and placing a small hand on her shoulder, as a way of comfort.

Daley rubbed her eyes before turning back to look at Taylor. Despite her efforts Taylor's tears still fell down her face. It took Daley a moment before it finally clicked. Taylor had left Nathan alone. Daley clenched her jaw as a form of stopping herself from killing Taylor, half suspecting Jackson had already swallowed her alive.

She walked over to Taylor and knelt down besides her, she hesitantly places her hand on Taylor's back. With her free hand she rubbed the side of her temple. It was quite except for Taylor's occasional sniffle. Daley spoke, trying to sound reassuring.

"It's okay Taylor. It wasn't you fault" Taylor looked up at Daley with of those 'give me a break' looks. Daley smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay so maybe it is. But it was an accident and I'm sure he's fine." Taylor hid her face again. Shaking her head Daley turned to Lex who was looking around puzzled.

"What is it Lex?" he turned to his sister and gave her a funny look before speaking.

"Where's Melissa?" Taylor's face suddenly shot up making Daley and Lex turn to her quickly. When Taylor spoke; she almost sounded distant.

"With Nathan" Daley arched an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at Taylor.

"What?" Taylor began to laugh softly, before getting up. She wiped the tears from her face. She laughed again.

"Melissa took Nathan with her." Daley gave Taylor a skeptical look as she stood up slowly. Her eyes never left Taylor who was suddenly very giddy. It figured that she would forget something that important. When Daley spoke she had a mixture of sarcasm and anger dripping from her voice.

"You're remembering this now?" Taylor smiled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. Daley closed her eyes and rubbed her temples slowly as she tried to think. She spoke with here eyes still close. "How is it you're remembering this now?" Taylor laughed nervously.

"Well, when Melissa told me she was taking Nathan I wasn't listening to her; my back was turned, so when I turned back to him he was gone. I just freaked out" Daley continued to rub her temples but her eyes were open now.

"Jackson's going to kill you" Daley's voice came out in a matter of fact tone.

"You're probably right" Taylor replied softly, however the smile on her face was yet to fade. Lex simply smiled to him it felt weird; things had changed between Daley and Taylor. They used to fight so much and had such a hard time getting along. Still if anyone other than the castaways to see the change, they'd of been perplexed at the sight.

Melissa seemed to have walked in just as Taylor and Daley were calming down. She was humming contently to herself; holding two large buckets of water. She had a smile on her face. Nothing could possibly go wrong today. She stopped dead in her tracks; she was staring at the back of her friends head. Smiling she spoke.

"Hi Guys" Lex, Daley and Taylor's turned around expecting to see Nathan, however their smiles soon faded when Nathan was no where in sight. Melissa suddenly feeling very conscious of their looks took a step back, she felt as if they were going to attack her. "What?" she asked cautiously. Lex spoke.

"Where's Nathan Mel?" sighing she smiled and walked passed them setting the water down.

"With Taylor where else?" she looked at them and at not seeing Nathan she began to suspect something was wrong "He is with Taylor right?" Daley spoke this time.

"He's not. Taylor says you took him." Melissa had a confused expression on her face as she began to notice that three, not four, people were talking to her. Nathan was not there. Melissa wet her lips and swallowed some saliva, as her throat was now dry.

F29DWN **Mel Cam on** F29DWN

"_Nathan was missing!!! How could he be missing!! What Happened?"_

F29DWN **Mel Cam off** F29DWN

"I said I was going to take him." She looked at her friends worry swelling up within her. Something was wrong; there was no doubt in Melissa's mind that something was terribly wrong. "But then I remembered I had one more chore to do, I told Taylor I'd take him later." Taylor began to grow frantic at the news. Daley was clenching her jaw at trying very hard not to cry as she paled in color. Lex just looked really scared.

F29DWN **Lex Cam on** F29DWN

"_Things were getting complicated. Right when were just beginning to think Nathan was alright; this happens."_

F29DWN **Lex Cam on** F29DWN

Melissa looked at her friends. "Where's Nathan Daley?" fear already began to travel throughout Melissa's body.

"I don't know" Daley whispered. Lex felt the tension rise between the group. Melissa was beginning to look more and more terrified by the moment. There was a almost deafening silence about them. Daley spoke.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind what they now had to do. Daley looked down at her brother.

"Lex you stay here." Lex looked up at his sister, at seeing his soon to be protest, she spoke. "Someone needs to stay incase he comes back." Lex reluctantly nodded and watched as the three girls communicated silently before they took off running leaving Lex to the camp.

**----------------------------------------- **

**I hope you like it. Tell me if I should continue. Please Review. **

**Sakura**


End file.
